Acariciar las Espinas
by Adilay Vaniteux
Summary: Ayato enferma de fiebre por lo que Miza y Hinami deciden cuidarlo, aun si él no quiere su ayuda o cree que no la necesita. Después de todo, antes que compañeros en Aogiri eran amigos… ¿o no?


_[One-Shot]_

**Acariciar las Espinas**

—Ayato K. & F. Hinami—

_Ayato enferma de fiebre por lo que Miza y Hinami deciden cuidarlo, aun si él no quiere su ayuda o cree que no la necesita. Después de todo, antes que compañeros en Aogiri eran amigos… ¿o no?_

**D**isclaimer:

Tokyo Ghoul © Sui Ishida

_Acariciar las Espinas_ © Adilay Fanficker

**A**dvertencias: Un poco de OOC. | NO TIENE CONTINUACIÓN.

**N**otas: Hace mucho tiempo que no subía nada de esta pareja, y ya lo había extrañado, por lo que espero que a ustedes también es guste un poco de lo que me he imaginado jeje.

* * *

**•**

* * *

Aquella mañana Ayato se sentía como la mierda, literalmente.

Para empezar había despertado con un dolor de cabeza inmenso; los ojos también le ardían pero menos mal que usaba cortinas negras en su ventana y por ende la luz del sol no empeoró su molestia, su cuerpo se sentía pesado, los parpados se negaban a mantenerse abiertos, ¿y lo peor? Nada de eso importaba cuando debía cumplir sus deberes matutinos en Aogiri.

Se levantó de la cama pesadamente soltando una maldición.

—Joder, joder… —repetía una y otra vez mientras se ponía los pantalones, las calcetas, las botas, la camiseta y la sudadera.

¡Maldición! ¡¿Qué era eso?! ¡¿Acaso estaba lloviendo?!

El sonido del agua cayendo lo alarmó, ¿era en serio?

Fue hasta la ventana y abrió un poco las cortinas un poco. El cielo se le veía nublado; el vidrio de la ventana estaba empapado por la humedad y aunque realmente eran las 6 de la mañana (el reloj eléctrico al lado de su cama se lo decía), hacía frío y estuviese lloviendo allá afuera como si se aproximase el segundo gran diluvio en la historia, eso no lo exoneraría de sus tareas.

Volvió a maldecir.

…

—Ayato… no te ves bien, ¿estás…?

—Estoy bien —espetó él a _Tres Filos _Miza quien lo dejó continuar con su trayectoria hacia el jardín.

Si tenía suerte, Tatara y Eto no se encontrarían en el edificio; Takizawa tampoco (ojalá el imbécil ex humano esté _jugando _con Eto); Naki y los Trajes Blancos era más que obvio que estarían haciendo su turno de guardia y Miza evidentemente había regresado de conseguir algo de comida y un poco de información del Distrito 1.

Noro siempre procuraba estar en quién sabe dónde por lo que éste no le preocupaba en lo absoluto, y Hinami tal vez se hallaba leyendo bajo el techo de vidrio.

Sí, ahí se encontraba… y con una taza de café humeante encima de la mesa donde ella estaba sentada.

Se lamió los labios.

Sin invitación alguna (como si la necesitase), Ayato se sentó con ella y tomó la taza.

—¿Me he perdido de algo? —preguntó tomando un sorbo sin la aprobación de su dueña.

En un principio el que Ayato se tomase tantas libertases para con ella había puesto a Hinami entre la espada y la pared sobre si debía (y podía) reprochárselo o no. Pero después de un año y poco más viviendo con él, Hinami ya estaba más que acostumbrada a sus pésimos modales. Y siendo él su superior no es como si ella estuviese en posición de negarle algo o regañarle cuando Ayato era un tipo muy volátil y fácil de ofender.

—Nada anormal —musitó sobre las páginas del gran libro—; aunque el clima le molestó, Takatsuki-san tuvo que salir a atender algo respecto a su editora, Tatara-san la acompañó. Noro-san y Takizawa-san también se fueron, no sé a dónde. Y el resto tenemos órdenes de mantener el orden en el edificio.

—Ya veo… entonces regreso a dormir.

Tomó otro sorbo de café y dejó la taza retirando su temblorosa mano de la mesa antes de levantarse.

—Ayato… ¿te sientes mal? —la voz de Hinami sonó en eco adentro de su cabeza.

Comenzando a tambalearse sin dejare de arrastrar los pies, Ayato soltó un débil graznido.

—¿Qué dices, tonta? Yo siempre estoy…

Nada más oír el sonoro estruendo del cuerpo de Ayato cayendo al piso hizo que Hinami soltarse el libro y fuese corriendo hasta él.

—Ayato… oye, vamos. ¡Despierta! ¡Ayato!

…

—El idiota se resfrió —declaró Miza viendo el termómetro que antes estuvo bajo el brazo de Ayato.

Después de que Hinami pudiese montarse a Ayato encima (cosa muy difícil considerando la diferencia de tamaños entre él y ella y el hecho de que Hinami no estaba acostumbrada a hacer ese tipo de cosas), corrió hasta el cuarto del joven ghoul y con suma delicadeza lo puso sobre la cama. Una muy desordenada cama.

Después salió corriendo a buscar a Miza. Menos mal ella tenía ciertos conocimientos al respecto y eso le ayudó a calmarse una vez que la ghoul madura le otorgó el diagnóstico sobre el qué había provocado que Ayato se desmayase.

Ahora en medio de una habitación desordenada con ropa y botas por doquier, unas cuantas revistas (nada castas) por ahí y sólo una lámpara qué encender puesto que arriba no había ningún foco; Miza le indicó a Hinami que mojase un trapo con agua fría, lo exprimiese bien y lo pasara delicadamente sobre la frente de Ayato para disminuir la fiebre.

Miza por otro lado haría un poco de café caliente y un poco de caldo sin nada de carne para cuando él despertase.

—¿Crees que quiera comer cuando despierte? —musitó Hinami, conociendo bien qué tan orgulloso era Ayato para declinar groseramente la ayuda aunque la quisiese y la necesitase.

—Si ese inconsciente quiere recuperar fuerzas va a comer, sí o sí —decretó Miza con firmeza.

Momentos después, Hinami llevaba exprimiendo más de 3 veces el trapo con delicadeza por la frente del muchacho. Luego de la cuarta, ella lo dobló y lo dejó sobre su frente antes de incorporarse en la cama.

No había asientos cerca donde pudiese mantenerse así que no le quedaba de otra más que usar un pequeño espacio de la cama al lado de Ayato para no estar tan incómoda.

«Espero que no se moleste» pensó suspirando.

Poco después se arrepintió de haber inspirado tan hondo pues hizo una mueca al notar lo desordenado que era.

«Ayato necesita limpiar este sitio de vez en cuando» llevándose un par de dedos a la nariz, Hinami aguantó una arcada.

Pero por otro lado, ¿qué podía esperarse de la habitación de un ghoul rebelde que poco o nada le importaba en qué condiciones estuviese su zona de descanso? Pues era su espacio y sólo él gobernaba en ese pequeño sitio como ella lo hacía en el suyo, el cual siempre estaba limpio y despejado.

¿Sería tan malo…?

«No; sí sería malo… él se enojará si toco sus cosas» sobre todo ese montón de revistas con mujeres casi desnudas en posturas sugerentes.

Hinami aún no había tenido su primer encuentro sexual, pero no era tan inocente como para no saber lo que a menudo hacían los chicos a solas en compañía de ese tipo de revistas. Los libros habían sido sus mentores en ese aspecto, y apenas leyó unas cuantas novelas eróticas pudo entender que la sexualidad era de libre pensamiento; de acciones quizás un poco más complicadas. Pero en la soledad cualquiera podía hacer lo que quisiese con su _tiempo libre_.

Y siendo Ayato tan… él… pues cabía la posibilidad de que quizás no sólo haya encontrado muy productivo su _tiempo libre _sino que quizás él a diferencia de Hinami ya no era…

Oh no… imágenes mentales, ¡imágenes mentales! ¡Bórralas, bórralas ya!

Sintiéndose algo abochornada, Hinami negó con la cabeza una y otra vez.

Lo último que necesitaba ahora era una imagen poco decente que involucrase a Ayato… y a una mujer ghoul haciendo quién sabe qué tipo de guarradas.

Suspiró (esta vez lo hizo usando la manga de su suéter) pensando en el qué hubiese pasado si le hubiese preguntado a Touka-nee san sobre aquello; su menstruación llegó antes de que su honorable madre muriese por lo que la mayor parte de información sobre ese ángulo ya estaba asimilado. Pero… ¿qué pasaba con el _siguiente lado_?

Ese que sólo se daba cuando una mujer deseaba a un hombre…

—¿Hinami? —susurró en un tono desconocido para ella.

Hinami saltó sobre la cama regresando su mirada a Ayato, estaba despierto y la miraba por encima de sus ojos casi cerrados.

—Sí, soy yo. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Le quitó el trapo, metió en la bandeja de metal sobre el buró al lado de la cama junto al reloj (este marcaba las 12:02pm) y después de exprimirlo lo sacudió y con nerviosismo lo pasó delicadamente por la frente del chico. No era la primera vez que lo tenía tan cerca, pero digamos que esta era la primera vez que ella cuidaba de él.

—¿Me veo mal? —preguntó reacomodándose en la cama.

—¿Eh? Un poco…

—Dejémoslo en que así me siento.

—Entiendo, no te preocupes. Miza-san preparará algo para que comas y bebas, después deberás mantener reposo hasta que baje la fiebre.

Ella dobló el trapo y lo puso nuevamente sobre la frente de Ayato quien cerrando los ojos contestó:

—Gracias —susurró ante la total sorpresa de la chica.

—¿Q-qué dijiste?

—Gracias, sorda.

Sí, demasiado bueno para ser cierto, pero no todo era malo. Un agradecimiento era un agradecimiento, ¿y por qué la sorpresa? Pues desde que llegó ahí, Ayato nunca le había agradecido por nada, de hecho él siempre había estado haciendo cosas por las cuales ella terminaba agradeciéndole.

_»¿Por qué me agradeces?_

_»P-por ayudarme… ¿no?_

_»Yo no hice nada de eso._

Ayato siempre desligaba las cosas buenas que hacía por ella.

"Yo no hice nada", él respondía cada vez que ella decía esa palabra: "gracias". Hinami tenía la impresión de que en el fondo él no era un mal chico, y tal vez su más grande defecto (en los pocos que Hinami había visto realmente en él) era el hecho de que no deseaba hacer saber cuándo estaba preocupado o temeroso por algo… o por alguien.

Él procuraba que nadie jamás se enterara de cuando su coraza de obsidiana se ablandaba y dejaba salir por un segundo al niño amable que llevaba dentro. Hinami sabía que adentro de esas paredes gruesas de sarcasmo se encontraba un buen muchacho.

En el más profundo de los secretos, Hinami deseaba que llegase el día en el que pudiese llegar a ver el verdadero rostro de Ayato. Ese que seguramente haría enorgullecer a Touka-nee san.

—Descansa —le susurró apartándole algunos mechones de cabello.

Después de haber cerrado sus ojos, la respiración de Ayato tomó un ritmo tan tranquilo que hasta Hinami sintió sueño.

…

Miza subió hasta el piso donde se alojaba la alcoba de Ayato, llevaba una charola de madera y un plato hondo junto con una humeante taza de café. Había hecho un poco de sopa de hígados y costillas, lo había probado y esperaba que Ayato lo comiese sin replicar aunque fuese sólo el caldo.

Para cuando abrió la puerta no sólo encontró el mismo desorden de siempre sino algo más allá de todo que la dejó con una cara de estupefacción que sólo fue suerte que no tirase la bandeja.

Sobre la cama, Hinami se encontraba abrazando a Ayato, el cual tenía la cabeza encima de ella. Este dormía con un brazo sobre Hinami estando bajo las cobijas y la chica encima de ellas; lo más impactante era que el rostro del joven estaba oculto en el pecho de Hinami y ambos parecían estar cómodos así.

—Estos niños —masculló con una leve sonrisa. Se negaba a sentirse conmovida, pero para ella, siempre fue raro ver ese tipo de escenas aun estando entre humanos.

Dejando la bandeja en el buró, Miza se llevó la bandeja de agua y el trapo que reposaba encima de éste. Más tarde regresaría a checar la temperatura de Ayato… aunque quizás lo haría unas horas después de que ambos despertasen y analizasen lo que estaba pasando, ahora pues, tal vez una fuerte sensación de vergüenza que los azotaría apenas abriesen los ojos lo que podría influir en el siguiente diagnóstico.

Apagó la luz de la lámpara y aún con el aguacero de afuera, Miza decidió ayudar a ambos con sus tareas (ya más tarde se lo cobraría), cerrar la puerta lentamente y caminar por el pasillo.

—No sería tan malo… tener a alguien así —musitó con una sonrisa, viendo el piso sobre el que caminaba.

**—FIN—**

* * *

_Algo corto, pero hace mucho que no escribía acerca de estos dos jeje._

_Me estoy viendo de nuevo el anime, y siendo honesta, ya extrañaba tomar a esta shipp. :D _

_Ojalá que les haya gustado. ¡Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima!_

* * *

**JA NE! ;)**

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)


End file.
